


Stepping Up

by Imasuky



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Foot Fetish, High Heel Sex, High Heels, Improvised Sex Toys, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Shoe Kink, Squirting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25679269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imasuky/pseuds/Imasuky
Summary: Sonia's girlfriend needs to unwind after a tiring photo shoot. Sonia's all too happy to step forward to help.
Relationships: Rurina | Nessa/Sonia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Stepping Up

Nessa sighed as she flopped face-down on the couch, letting her arms and legs drape over the side. She was still in the extravagant dress and high heels from her shoot.

“You are going to wrinkle that,” Sonia teased. “I wonder how much the paparazzi would pay for a candid shot of the fabulous Nessa looking like such a slob?”

Nessa lifted her head, frowning softly.

“You even try, and Drednaw might just 'accidentally' eat part of your car. Again,” Nessa threatened.

Sonia laughed as she sat down at the end of the couch, and started to undo the straps of her girlfriend’s shoes.

“Oh, so the last time wasn’t really an accident?” she asked, sliding the shoe off and setting it on the floor, then working on the other one.

“It was,” Nessa clarified. “But I’m really worn out today...the director today was a newbie, and made it so much more difficult than it needed to be.”

“Awww. Well, I’m sure you made it work all the same,” Sonia reassured her, as she began to unzip the dress “You are such a pro, after all.”

Nessa sighed, as the dress came loose. “Yeah, the results were fine, but still,” she griped, sitting up and pulling the dress off carefully, without ever fully getting off the couch. "Being a Gym Leader is a full time job and I have to work harder than most to keep everyone's respect, when I'm splitting my attention between it and modeling. And that job's no pushover, either, even when it goes smoothly. Juggling them both, having to deal with people thinking I'm not committed to either because I won't give the other up...it's exhausting enough as it is, without having to put in even more work to compensate for someone else's inexperience..."

Laying back in just her lacy black bra and panties, Nessa smiled up at her girlfriend. "So I at least hope you had a better day than I did?” she asked as she sat up once more and removed her bra, tossing it away almost with contempt as she laid back, her perky breasts jiggling a bit as she folded her arms behind her head.

“Oh, mine was was fine,” Sonia replied dismissively, as she lifted Nessa’s legs and rested them across her lap, softly running her hands along the soles of Nessa's tired feet and up her thighs, making the Water Type expert shiver a bit in pleasure.

Sonia took Nessa’s foot in her hands, and began to gently roll her thumb into it, massaging her a bit.

“You were wearing those heels all day, weren’t you?” Sonia clucked sympathetically. “No wonder you're so exhausted...although I'm not surprised they wanted you to. You always look amazing in them.”

“Yeah, but they look even better on you,” Nessa countered, looking up with a smirk “Care to put them on for me?”

Sonia returned the smirk. “You know what will happen if I do, right?" the redhead asked playfully.

“It’s why I asked.”

Sonia played with Nessa’s toes for a few moments, gently running her fingertips along them, pushing firm pressure against them now and then, pushing her fingers between Nessa's toes once or twice, and making the girl’s feet curl reflexively as a happy sigh escaped her lips.

“Alright. I’ll go change,” Sonia decided, getting up and walking out of the room. Nessa let out an excited little squeak, suddenly energized at the thought of what was to come, and at last sat up, only to move down to the floor.

After a few minutes, Sonia came back in. Her hair was down and loose, a gorgeous cascade of warm sunset freely cascading down by and over her shoulders, and her breasts were free and bare, other than a golden set of dangling star piercings, each set with jade at its center. Her pussy was likewise on display, and Nessa licked her lips with a needy whimper as she beheld its bright patch of red hair, and its three piercings, a golden barbell clit with jade caps piercing Sonia's clit and two matching rings, one on each labial lip.

But as incredible a specimen of beauty and elegance of female form as the rest of her girlfriend was, it was Sonia's long, shapely legs, covered now by aqua stockings, and her deeply emerald high heels, that stoked a raging inferno of desire in Nessa. She could already feel her underwear dampening.

Sonia sauntered up, a sexy sway in her step, and carefully rubbed the toe of her shoe against Nessa’s crotch. Nessa whimpered again.

“Tell me...what do you want me to do, gorgeous?” Sonia asked, with a knowing grin.

“I want you to step on me,” Nessa moaned needily.

“Lie down, then,” Sonia told her, and watched as her lover laid back, shucked off her panties as fast as she could, and spread her legs.

The redhead gently pressed the toe of her shoe into Nessa’s pussy, and rubbed a little harder, the point digging into her a bit. Nessa moaned and closed her eyes in delight and fulfillment.

It was such an incredible release for her to do this. In both demanding halves of her public life, Nessa always had to keep up a serious and stern image. Always, always, _always_ she had to put on the act of a calm and stoic model, or a fierce and powerful Gym Leader. More now than ever before, after having to fight against the push-back from one side of her life about her commitment.

And while that austerity and that grandeur were parts of her, parts which she cherished very much, there was yet another piece to her puzzle: a submissive, weak side, which yearned to be _conquered_.

Losing a battle in the arena left Nessa full of anger, disappointment, and determination not to repeat that failure ever again. But _willingly_ giving in...that was different. So very different, and so very _good_ , and _right_.

And the only person who she was willing to do so for, was her girlfriend Sonia, the girl she had known nearly her whole life. The girl who never once beat her in battle. The woman that Nessa dearly loved with all her heart.

Sonia slid her foot up, and pressed the tip of her long heel against Nessa’s clit. Nessa's breath caught with a high, audible gasp. Sonia took it as encouragement, and moved to softly grind against her, making the woman below her whimper and shake her hips.

“You look so cute like this,” Sonia observed with a small laugh. “Naked, moaning, begging to be stepped on...” She adjusted herself once again, and pressed the heel into Nessa's cunt, just a little, making her gasp in pleasure.

“I wonder how many of your fans would be disappointed to know this is what you are really like?” Sonia mused with a cheerful cruelty, her words striking a nerve and nearly making Nessa climax then and there. She loved it, the playful mockery, she _loved_ it...!

Sonia was the only person who could ever say such things and get away with it.

Sonia fucked her for a few moments longer, then pulled her shoe out and started to drag it along Nessa’s belly, leaving a trail of wetness.

“Ah, but you don't have to worry about that. After all, there's no way I would ever want to share this sight,” Sonia told her smugly, as she stepped with careful pressure on one of Nessa's breasts. She let the heel sink into her girlfriend's nipple, and at the same time pressed the toe of her other shoe into Nessa’s pussy.

“You are getting close to cumming,.” Sonia whispered lusciously, “aren’t you?”

“Y, Yes,” Nessa moaned in answer, as she shook her hips. “S-So close...! I'm, I'm right on the edge...!”

Sonia pulled her foot away from Nessa’s cunt, and Nessa let out a little wail of disappointment.

“Not yet, beautiful. You have to earn it,” the redhead decreed, as she sat down on the couch and held out the toe that was freshly wet.

“You got it dirty. So clean it!” she ordered, in the haughtiest tone she could muster.

Nessa got onto all fours and started to do as told, running her tongue along the shoe. She licked every inch, from the toe to the back. She then began to lick at the bottom. Sonia only wore them in the house and the floor was kept clean...otherwise she wouldn’t lick the bottom so thoroughly or eagerly. But...she knew she'd be lying if she were to tell herself she wouldn't obey Sonia's command even if these heels had more standard use.

As she worshiped her girlfriend's footwear, Nessa lifted her ass and shook her hips, putting on a bit of a show for Sonia. This shouldn't only be about Nessa enjoying herself, after all.

Her display was as effective as hoped; Sonia reached down and began to rub her pussy and fondle her breasts as her girlfriend's wiggling jumped her excitement up dramatically.

“The look on your face really is the most beautiful when you're like this,” she murmured, dominant and adoring, as she lifted her other leg and hooked it around Nessa’s neck, letting her heel press into the woman’s back.

Nessa moaned as she sped her tongue's pace.

“Thank you,” she murmured into her lover's shoe. Moving down, Nessa started sucking on the heel, and made a point of slowly, languorously of running her tongue along the length of it, moaning as she did. She wanted to put on a good show; Nessa would always put her all into what she did, and this was no different.

After a bit of time, Sonia moved her legs, swapping their places and putting her other shoe before her girlfriend. Nessa eagerly repeated her worship.

Suddenly, however, Sonia pulled her feet away. Nessa looked up to her, questioning, hopeful, and wanting.

“Lie down,” Sonia ordered, as she slipped off her stilettos. She tossed one down to Nessa.

“Go on, fuck your wet little cunt with it,” Sonia commanded as she slowly, gently brought her feet down to rest on Nessa’s face.

Nessa felt the warmth of her lover’s soles, radiating through the soft, smoothness of her stockings against her skin. The faint scent of lotion mixed with the trace of sweat; Sonia, too, had been in her shoes for most of the day, even if the stockings she wore were fresh. Nessa inhaled deeply, thrilling at the intoxicating aroma through the sheer fabric, and her cunt twinged in hot, wet desire. More than anything else in the world, more than any other part of her girlfriend or their play, the scent of Sonia's feet were what turned Nessa on.

Sonia slowly, gently rubbed her feet along Nessa’s face, feeling her girlfriend's features against them. Even through the hosiery, they were easy to feel in every detail, and by now so familiar a sensation beneath her soles that she could have recognized Nessa's face this way as well as a blind woman could know the face of her beloved with her hands.

“Oh, I just _love_ this,” Sonia sighed contentedly. “It’s the best way to get a foot massage; your skin is so soft and warm.” She let out a little moan, as she used her other shoe to to start fucking herself, mirroring Nessa's lustfully desperate actions.

Nessa breathed deeply, savoring the soft, heady scent of her girlfriend's soles. She opened her mouth, and Sonia adjusted her feet's positions, allowing Nessa to start licking at her toes. She started to rub the backside of the shoe she'd been given against her clit, getting it thoroughly coated in her juices as she enjoyed the way it gently tugged her piercings back and forth, before flipping it and starting to fuck herself deeply.

Sonia moaned, “Nessa, my little shoe slut!” as she pushed her stocking-clad toes into the woman’s mouth.

Nessa whimpered and shuddered as she heard that.

“Oh, that excites you, does it? Such a perverted little _foot fucker_ you are,” Sonia teased, as she moved her other foot to Nessa’s breasts, rubbing her toes over Nessa’s nipple. Slowly she pressed down, hard, and managed to pinch it between her toes in spite of her stockings' barrier, yanking as hard as she could with them. "Hmmm? You like this, you wanton little toe tramp? My little heel whore?"

The harshly pleasurable sensations of Sonia's actions, the heel deep in her cunt, and the rest of the shoe rubbing over her clit, combined with the electric thrill that raced through her as her her girlfriend savagely demeaned her, was the last push Nessa needed to go over the edge, and she came, hard and long and explosively. Back arching, her entire body shivered as she screamed and squirted wildly.

A wild, messy spray of fem cum went all over, soaking the floor in front of her and to the side, and even arching back and splattering onto Sonia. Nessa moaned and screamed as she kept shaking for several moments, her toned ass slapping wetly against the floor as she convulsed and marked everything around her with her pleasure and passion.

“Wow,” Sonia grinned as her girlfriend finally came down from her high and collapsed against the floor. She wiped herself clean, and licked her fingers. "I really do think you must be part Water Type yourself. One of your ancestors _had_ to have gotten freaky with a Vaporeon or something, with the way you spray, darling.

“But I still haven’t cum,” she pointed out, getting on the floor and unceremoniously pressing herself down onto Nessa’s face, her stocking clad thighs clenching tight on either side of Nessa’s head as she rolled her hips, forcing the woman to lick her.

Nessa, of course, was more than happy to, right away slipping her tongue in as deep as she could, probing and sucking at Sonia's pussy and clit, tonguing and nipping at the golden piercings that connected directly to Sonia's hottest pleasure. Turned on as she was by all that had transpired thus far, and having already brought herself fairly close to the edge with her own shoe before, Sonia came after only a few moments, shuddering and leaking a little. She never squirted like her girlfriend, but her climaxes were still intense, especially those that came by Nessa's tongue.

Getting off of her, Sonia laid down on the floor next to Nessa, holding her close and kissing her.

“So. That help you unwind?” Sonia asked cheekily.

“Very much. Thank you,” Nessa returned with feeling, kissing her.

“Good. I'm glad to help you." Sonia gave her a little kiss on the cheek. "And it even works out for me, too. I have a lecture next week, and it's gonna be a doozy to get through, so you'll have a chance to pay me back soon. Get that adorable little belly button of yours ready for the time of its life!” Sonia flashed a promising smile.

Nessa just chuckled. Her girlfriend indulged Nessa in what she desperately needed to relax, and Nessa was all too happy to likewise pamper Sonia with what most made her feel good. "Sure. I love you, Sonia.”

"Love you too, darling."


End file.
